labmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness
INTRODUCTION Ness is a very unique character in melee. He has several techniques and attributes that are specific to him. He has quick short ranged burst movement options as well as an intricate combo game. His rather good wavedash combined with double jump cancelling (DJC) allows him to make up for his lackluster base move speed and keep up with much of the cast. He can rack up damage quickly and throw off opponents with tricky movements. Ness does have several glaring weaknesses, namely his recovery and lack of range. However, good survival DI, careful spacing, and baits with DJC can mitigate these issues to a certain extent. Ness' forward air is a great neutral tool with a disjoint to even combat Jigglypuff's back air. Smart use of this move can lead to netural openings for Ness and combos. On paper, Ness is a very solid character, but in practice he takes more work. His poor neutral and recovery can be a hurdle to overcome at first but practice and knowledge of the character will help greatly. His DJC allows for flashy combos and movement, offering a very different experience from the rest of the cast. TABLE OF CONTENTS STATS AND TECHNICAL DATA - ground movement data - air movement data - weight, traction, and other in-game stats - explanations and breakdown of this data, where they stand in relation to other characters MOVESET - complete frame data and hitbox visuals for each move in the character's kit - explanations of this move's general uses and coverage, matchup-specific stuff is not worth mentioning in these unless it affects multiple characters - move order will look something like this BASIC ATTACKS Jab - The basic attack. Ness punches twice then finishes with a kick. The first hit has a hitbox on his foot, allowing for him to perform reverse jab resets. Dash Attack - Ness thrusts his palms forward as he slides along casting three sparks in front of him, each with different properties. The first hit has variable knockback depending on the opposing character. A grounded defender will suffer tremendous knockback in a semi-spike angle, while an airborne one would be sent lightly upward. The second hit acts as a jab. Though it is supposed to connect the first and final hits, this almost never happens in the way it is intended. In the most common scenario, it causes a jab reset, should the defender be knocked down from the previous hit. The third and final hit sends the opponent upward with a decent amount of hitstun. This is the most used part of Ness' Dash Attack as it reaches far and sets up for combos or dangerous situations for the victim. Bonus hit: He also has a hitbox on his palms when he shoots the first spark. This one rarely ever comes through, lacks the electric attribute and deals average knockback. Hooray! Getup Attack - Strong Ledge Attack - Weak Ledge Attack - Taunt - Okay TILTS Forward Tilt - Down Tilt - Up Tilt - SMASH ATTACKS Forward Smash - Down Smash - Up Smash - AERIALS Neutral Air - Forward Air - Back Air - Down Air - Up Air - Zair - THROWS Grab - Dash Grab - Pummel - Forward Throw - Back Throw - Down Throw - Up Throw - MOVEMENT OPTIONS - an exploration of the character's ability to move - NILs, wavedash, waveland, dashdance, ledgedash, haxdash, moonwalk, edgecancels and all other universal movement tech data and applications - if a character has unique and specific movement tech such as Samus's SWD then it will go in the section below UNIQUE TECH - if a character has entirely unique tech such as Parry, shell shock, YYG, multishine, etc. it should go here, no matter how specific and niche